ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Altar in Pokemon Solar and Lunar Version
After you obtain the National Dex(after defeating the Elite Four and filling up the Morae Pokedex section), you'll get to access a tower called Dream Altar. To make it appear somewhere in the game, you need to download the 3DS app Pokemon Dream Altar Editor for free from the Nintendo eShop. Dream Altar is where you can create and get challenged in your own battles. You can catch Pokemon and register them for Trainers to use in battle, but they must be at Level 50 or higher to use. If the Pokemon is Level 51 or higher, it will be reduced to Level 50 in battle. Thanks to the app, you can create your own trainer, which you will battle after you defeat six trainers in a row. You can have up to seven trainers you created, since you battle different kinds of trainers once a day. (and there are seven days in a week.) Before you start your battle, you get to select seven trainers(one you created, six as of trainers consisting of lasses, youngsters, scientists, hikers, etc.) And you get to select registered Pokemon for them, but ONLY three each of them. Pokemon ONLY to be registered for Dream Altar:(Legendary Pokemon are NOT qualified:) *Venusaur *Charizard *Blastoise *Butterfree *Beedrill *Pidgeot *Fearow *Arbok *Raichu *Sandslash *Nidoqueen *Nidoking *Clefable *Ninetales *Vileplume *Parasect *Venomoth *Dugtrio *Persian *Golduck *Primeape *Arcanine *Poliwrath *Alakazam *Machamp *Victreebel *Tentacruel *Golem *Rapidash *Farfetch'd *Dodrio *Muk *Cloyster *Gengar *Hypno *Kingler *Electrode *Exeggutor *Marowak *Hitmonlee *Hitmonchan *Weezing *Kangaskhan *Seaking *Starmie *Mr. Mime *Pinsir *Tauros *Gyarados *Lapras *Ditto *Vaporeon *Jolteon *Flareon *Omastar *Kabutops *Aerodactyl *Snorlax *Dragonite *Meganium *Typhlosion *Feraligatr *Furret *Noctewl *Ledian *Ariados *Crobat *Lanturn *Xatu *Ampharos *Bellossom *Azumarill *Sudowoodo *Politoed *Jumpluff *Sunflora *Quagsire *Espeon *Umbreon *Slowking *Wobuffet *Girafarig *Forretress *Dunsparce *Steelix *Granbull *Qwilfish *Scizor *Shuckle *Heracross *Ursaring *Corsola *Octillery *Delibird *Mantine *Skarmory *Houndoom *Kingdra *Stantler *Smeargle *Hitmontop *Miltank *Blissey *Tyranitar *Sceptile *Blaziken *Swampert *Mightyena *Linoone *Beautifly *Dustox *Ludicolo *Shiftry *Swellow *Pelipper *Gardevoir *Masquerain *Breloom *Slaking *Ninjask *Shedinja *Exploud *Hariyama *Delcatty *Mawile *Aggron *Medicham *Manectric *Plusle *Minun *Volbeat *Illumise *Swalot *Sharpedo *Waillord *Camerupt *Torkoal *Grumpig *Spinda *Flygon *Cacturne *Altaria *Zangoose *Seviper *Lunatone *Solrock *Whiscash *Crawdaunt *Claydol *Cradily *Armaldo *Milotic *Castform *Kecleon *Bannette *Tropius *Chimecho *Absol *Glalie *Walrein *Huntail *Gorebyss *Relicanth *Luvdisc *Salamence *Metagross *Torterra *Infernape *Empoleon *Staraptor *Bibarel *Kricketot *Luxray *Roserade *Ramparados *Bastiodon *Wormadam *Mothim *Vespiquen *Pachirisu *Cherrim *Gastrodon(East) *Gastrodon(West) *Ambipom *Drifblim *Lopunny *Mismagius *Honchkrow *Skunktank *Chatot *Spiritomb *Garchomp *Lucario *Hippodown *Drapion *Toxicroak *Carnivine *Lumineon *Abomnasnow *Weavile *Magnezone *Lickilicky *Rhyperior *Tangrowth *Electivire *Magmortar *Togekiss *Yanmega *Leafeon *Glaceon *Gliscor *Mamoswine *Porygon-Z *Gallade *Probopass *Dusknoir *Froslass *Rotom *Serperior *Emboar *Samurott *Watchog *Stoutland *Liepard *Simisage *Simisear *Simipour *Musharna *Unfezant *Zebstrika *Gigalith *Swoobat *Excadrill *Audino *Conkeldurr *Seismitoad *Throh *Sawk *Leavanny *Scolipede *Whimsicott *Lilligant *Basculin *Krookodile *Darmanitan *Maractus *Crustle *Scrafty *Sigilyph *Cofagrigus *Carracosta *Archeops *Garbodor *Zoroark *Cinccino *Gothitelle *Reuniclus *Swanna *Vanilluxe *Sawsbuck *Emolga *Escavalier *Amoonguss *Jellicent *Alomomola *Galvantula *Ferrothorn *Klinklang *Eelektross *Beheeyem *Chandelure *Haxorus *Beartic *Cryogonal *Accelgor *Stunfisk *Mienshao *Druddigon *Golurk *Bisharp *Bouffalant *Braviary *Mandibuzz *Heatmor *Durant *Hydreigon *Volcarona *Chesnaught *Delphox *Greninja *Diggersby *Talonflame *Vivillon *Pyroar *Florges *Gogoat *Pangoro *Furfrou *Meowstic *Aegislash *Aromatisse *Slurpuff *Malamar *Barbaracle *Dragalge *Clawitzer *Heliolisk *Tyrantrum *Aurorus *Sylveon *Hawlucha *Dedenne *Carbink *Goodra *Klefki *Trevenant *Gourgeist *Avalugg *Noivern Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Apps